The present invention relates to a melt-spun synthetic fiber and a process for producing the fiber.
In producing melt-spun synthetic fibers, it is well-known that additives can be added in order to improve the properties of the yarns or the spinning process.
JP-A 48 042 052 describes the mixing and spinning of a polyamide mixture with an additive consisting of an ethylene-oxide/propylene-oxide copolymer that contains ethylene-oxide units of a polysiloxane/ethylene-oxide copolymer. The resulting yarn exhibits fewer filament breaks and a higher tensile strength than a similar yam without an additive.
JP-A 71 042 028 describes a composition of a polyamide and a polyalkylene ether containing silicon. The composition exhibits improved antistatic and spinning properties.
However, there is still a need for additional melt-spun synthetic fibers. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an additional melt-spun synthetic fiber and a process for producing the fiber.